The First Time
by samlover14
Summary: A cavalcade of firsts for Hunter and Sebastian, written for Huntbastian week.


**A/N: Realized yesterday I multiship the Warblers like no tomorrow (except Niff, except a little because Jeffbastian would be hot). Here's some Huntbastian, I plan to do the rest of the days as well.**

* * *

**The First Time:**  
A Cavalcade of Huntbastian Firsts  
_Written for Huntbastian Week 2013_  
First Meeting, Kiss, Date, Fight...and more

Hunter Clarington straightened his tie one last time, then knocked on the door.

"Enter," the voice came. Hunter turned the doorknob and strode in confidently. His first impression was that his new roommate was quite possibly psychopathic, but upon closer inspection, the room was just dark because said roommate was still in bed, at eleven-hundred-hours! What a lackaday. Hunter set down his cat carrier and stood up his suitcase. "Shut the door, you're letting the light in." Hunter shut the door, but flicked the light switch. A hiss came from the corner.

"Good morning," Hunter greeted the other, who had finally sat up in bed, the covers sliding down his bare torso, pooling around his waist. "I'm Hunter Clarington."

"Sebastian Smythe," replied the other, clearing his throat. "Welcome to Dalton."

"Thank you," Hunter replied. He bent down to let Seraphina out of her carrier.

"You have a cat?" Sebastian asked.

"You're not allergic, are you?" Hunter asked, concerned.

"N-no," Sebastian replied off-handedly. The cat jumped onto Sebastian's bed and walked across him. Sebastian reached out a hand nervously to pet the fluffy white cat.

"She likes you," Hunter smiled.

"Great," Sebastian said, still a bit rattled. "What brings you to Dalton?"

"Scholarship," Hunter said. Sebastian nodded, reaching for his bottle of water. "The school has recruited me to lead the Warblers." Sebastian spit an entire mouthful of water out. The cat screeched and took off across the room. "Problem?"

"You sing?" Sebastian asked.

"Of course," Hunter replied. "You know the group?"

"I am the Captain of the Warblers," Sebastian replied, wiping his mouth with his wrist.

"Oh," Hunter said. "This must be awkward for you."

"I was a shit leader," Sebastian admitted. "I suppose it was only a matter of time."

"I'd love to get to know everything I can about the Warblers," Hunter said. "Would you like to catch me up, possibly over lunch?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Decidedly not," Hunter said. He paused. "But if I was?"

"Fine by me," Sebastian said, licking his lips.

* * *

"Nick and Jeff," Sebastian said, pointing across the dining hall. "Tall blond with the shorter one on his lap, feeding each other cherries. Pretty much self-explanatory, I'd say."

"Wow, they weren't kidding when they said gay school," Hunter remarked.

"They're the worst of it," Sebastian said. "To the left of the entity that is Niff, we have Trent, the kind of round one. He is fiercely loyal to tradition, and as far as I know unattached. Next to him, we have Thad. I think he's some kind of Hispanic and I honestly have no idea what his sexual orientation is. Across the table, Beats, he's our beatboxer, and, if I do say so myself, super hot. Guy next to him, not gonna lie, don't know his name, no idea what he does, but I do remember trying to teach him my chorography, so he's one of us. Then there's David, he's a good dancer. He says he has a girlfriend, but that's open for interpretation. And then there's me."

"And what do you have to say about yourself?" Hunter asked.

"I am devastatingly handsome, amazing in bed, can't be tamed, hot-and-strong, fabulous singer-slash-dancer, and I would love to take you home tonight," Sebastian grinned.

"Hmm," Hunter considered. "And what about me?"

"I don't know much about you," Sebastian said. "Your name is Hunter Clarington, you just transferred here from military school, I'm guessing, you have a cat, and you are incredibly gorgeous."

"Conclusion?" Hunter asked.

"Not sure," Sebastian said, lips pursed. "Military school, cat, asked me to lunch, scholarship for choir, and the fact that you're even here of all places? Only one way to find out." He leaned the space between their chairs and kissed Hunter slowly. Hunter didn't push him away, but didn't immediately respond either. Sebastian pulled away before they attracted attention. "Well, I'm stumped, Hunter. You tell me." Hunter just smiled mysteriously.

* * *

"What's the deal with Hunter?" Nick asked Sebastian.

"Still don't know," Sebastian replied, "but Jeff's gaydar is better than mine, I thought he might take a crack at him."

"I asked, but he doesn't know. Thad and Trent say straight, but Beats wants to put money on the two of you hooking up," Nick summarized.

"Don't take it," Sebastian advised. "I plan to."

"And if he's straight?" Nick asked.

"Never bothered me before," Sebastian grinned. "And he's not. I don't think, not completely. Don't worry about it."

But Sebastian worried about it. Hunter was the hottest transfer Dalton had gotten since Sebastian himself, and, man, did Sebastian want to tap that – but Hunter was different.

"Sebastian, stop it, I'm not even remotely bicurious, alright?" Hunter finally said. "Can we get back to choreography?"

Sebastian took Hunter at his word. Then a week later, it finally caught up to him.

"If you're 'not even remotely bicurious', why did you ask me on a date? And let me kiss you? Unless…" Sebastian looked at Hunter sideways over breakfast. "Unless you're not bicurious because you don't need to be curious, because you already know what you are and that is… bi, I believe." Hunter smirked.

"Very good," he responded. "But I fear it took you far too long. Jeff figured it out three weeks ago. And it wasn't a date."

"No way," Sebastian said, ignoring the comment about the date. "Jeff knew the whole time? And you still made me guess?"

"It's more satisfying, though, isn't it?" Hunter replied.

"Do I at least get a prize?" Sebastian asked.

"Sure," Hunter replied. "Dinner? I'll treat." Sebastian glared at him.

"Deal," Sebastian said, grudgingly.

* * *

"I asked around, and this is where people eat," Hunter said, opening the passenger door of his SUV for Sebastian.

"Should have asked me," Sebastian huffed, still a little bitter that Jeff had known weeks before he had. "Pretty sure people have gotten food poisoning here."

"In the unlikely event of food poisoning or influenza, I will consent to hold your hair while you vomit," Hunter conceded.

It was a date. But it wasn't like any other date Sebastian had ever been on. Hunter was pure gentleman, Sebastian had never really been in a relationship, least of all experienced a gentleman. He hadn't been kidding, he was the in-and-out, don't-even-bother-telling-me-your-last-name-or-leaving-your-number, I-won't-be-calling-you-anyway type. Hunter seemed like he'd dated before, though, he was calm, relaxed.

"You've been on dates before, surely, Sebastian?" Hunter asked.

"Maybe a few," Sebastian shrugged. "Never really thought it was worth the reward."

"You really can't be tamed, can you?" Hunter joked. Sebastian smirked.

"No one's tried yet," he said. "Not sure I want to be. Yet."

"Interesting," Hunter said, sipping his root beer.

"And you?" Sebastian inquired.

"I've been on my fair share of dates," Hunter said with a laugh.

"And you're always the perfect gentleman?"

"Most of the time," Hunter grinned. "The ladies do prefer a man with the same amount of class they have."

"Any recent relationships?" Sebastian asked.

"I did have a standing friends-with-benefits relationship over the summer," Hunter said.

"How ungentlemanly, Mr. Clarington," Sebastian remarked.

"He didn't seem to mind," Hunter replied. Sebastian choked on the breadstick he'd been eating. Hunter smiled. Sebastian coughed several times and took a sip of water. "And you?"

"I don't do relationships," Sebastian said. "I've had more than my share of hookups, though." He caught Hunter's eye. "Can't be tamed."

"And what if someone wanted to?" Hunter asked.

"I might let him try," Sebastian replied.

"Looks like I found my next challenge."

* * *

Falling into a relationship wasn't hard after that. Sebastian pretended to resist, but the truth was he really liked Hunter. The awkward part came when the rest of the Warblers found out. Our heroes were in the practice room, Hunter had Sebastian pressed up against the wall, mouths glued together – and the team showed up for practice. Jeff wolf whistled. Hunter cleared his throat and straightened his tie. Sebastian stood himself up properly, buttoning his blazer and fixing his collar.

"Good news!" Hunter announced. "We don't have to sneak around anymore." He grinned brightly.

"Pay up," Beats said to Thad.

"I think now would be a good time to review our numbers for Sectionals," Hunter said. "Warm ups, everyone!"

"Is that why you chose Whistle?" Jeff asked, unable to contain his grin.

"No, that was a favor for you," Hunter replied smoothly. "You look like you just _love_ whistle-blowing."

"And–"

"Yes, Live While We're Young was a nice tip of Sebastian's hat to the rest of you, who obviously don't get laid enough if you're this invested in our relationship," Hunter continued. "Anyone else? I'd like to begin practice."

The Warblers fell in line quietly.

* * *

The thing about it was, Sebastian didn't believe in love, and he'd never hidden that from anyone until he met Hunter. Finally the truth came out.

"No, I don't believe in love at all," Sebastian said. "It's a fairy tale, a lie."

"Your parents broke up when you were little, didn't they?" Hunter asked.

"What's that got to do with it?" Sebastian asked.

"It's just a question, Sebastian," Hunter said.

"No, they are no longer together," Sebastian said. "I don't want to talk about it. Why do you care?"

"Because I love you!" Hunter yelled, emotional. "And I can't believe I could love someone who won't love me back!" He stormed out of their dorm room. It was only a week until Sectionals now, crunch time. Sebastian only saw Hunter during rehearsals, but Hunter refused to talk to him. He would be sleeping by the time Sebastian got back to the room, and got up far earlier than Sebastian ever would. Sebastian wasn't even sure what he would say. His bed felt empty without Hunter there, only Sera snuggled into bed with Sebastian, seeming to side with him over her owner. Sebastian appreciated the sentiment. Finally, the night before Sectionals, Sebastian cornered Hunter in their room.

"Stop running from me," Sebastian said. "I know you're not actually asleep, for Christ's sake, it's only 7:45." Hunter sat up in his bed, grudgingly.

"What do _you_ want?" Hunter snapped.

"We have to stop this fighting," Sebastian said. "It's tearing the team apart, not to mention the effect it's having on the two of us."

"Well, I'm still mad at you," Hunter said.

"Just give me a chance," Sebastian pleaded. "I don't believe in love and I'm sorry, that's the way it is. But I know how I feel about you, and it has been killing me to be apart from you. I – I'm willing to try, because there is no other word to describe how I feel." He paused, looking at Hunter. "I love you too."


End file.
